Persona: A Dark Hive Interim
by 4fireking
Summary: Austin is a quiet but very easy to talk to boy. He was escaping his neighborhood at camp. But when Austin gets to camp he is sent to the parallel worlds that are people's darkest secrets and desires. Can Austin get out safely with his new friends? (Co-author angelcarstairs4679)
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a story I wrote in a cottage because there was no internet or televsion to numb my brain. This story isn't the draft I wrote, it's a rewrite of the story with a collaboration of angelcarstairs4679.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

 **XXX**

There was a young boy named Austin who had parents that liked to take an RV to a anniversary spot.

He was doing what a typical teenager does when he goes on a roadtrip with his parents, which was sleep until the sun rose high in the sky.

In his sleeping state he was finding out how bizarre and scary daydreams can be. He was shackled, wearing short sleeve prison cloths, and his arms felt like antibodies fighting a flu shot.

Another vivid memory he had was of a man who looked like a goblin with a Pinnochio nose and Gollum sized tennis ball eyes and not to mention a grin that could land him into an assylum.

He was trembling which made his palms all sweaty. He did however look in the man's eyes because anywhere else was considered rude.

"So do you accept your destiny? Its not all the time a human gets to be called to my realm so you should be proud," Tennis ball eye man said.

"I understand this doesn't happen all the time," Austin said thinking about the ridiculousness. "If my destiny in this isn't a prison than I accept."

"Well well what an annoying little bug you are," the man sneered as he clicked his fingers. Two girls appeared from the shadows and Austin gulped as he saw one of them carrying a whip and another a baton. Geez, whats up with these people here?

They had this cold stare to them that was more than a little intimidating.

"So we get to play with this runt? Finally! I was getting bored!" one of them sneered as she wrapped the whip around her arm. Austin felt like this was one hell of a dream he desperately wanted to get out from.

"Don't think you get to leave just yet." Tennis ball eye guy said. "I want you to have something that is visible only in this world."

With that said he threw a card at Austin who caught it from the gap of his bar.

"If you ever find yourself in a hell you need to get out from, use this. You'll need it, trust me," he grinned as the room went dark. Austin found himself in his bed, coated with sweat and his blankets strewn all over the floor as his mother hammered her fist on the door.

His gaze was on his mother and father who were looking right at him.

"Come on kiddo! You've got camp to go to! Chop chop!" his mother said as she threw open the curtains. The sun; the worst enemy to a teenage guy who just wants to sleep the summer away.

He shielded his eyes with his hand but the light seeped through it and burned his corneas.

"Come on! We haven't got all day! We're parked at a pretty tight spot now and I want to continue with the road trip!" his mother hollered as he got up, dragging his hastily packed bag on the floor and slammed open the door to reveal the scenery outside.

It was a place where there were lots of brown houses with green roofs that were the lengths of four trees cut down. There were hundreds of campers playing soccer, socializing, or looking for the counsellor's office.

To Austin, it looked like the camp from hell since it robbed him of precious sleep and game time.

He knew this wasn't hell just a nuisance of his summer time.

"Glad you could make it," a girl chirped as she met him. She had the tag indicating she was a camp helper. Oh, betrayer of teenagers.

Austin looked at her but his face was as cold and unfeeling as a microwave dinner still in its package.

When he was shown his tiny shack of a room, he was on the verge of strangling her. Not to mention wifi was nonexistent so he was basically back in the stone age.

He at least hoped they would make him do things like kayaking down a river.

"Oh we do go kayaking but only towards the end of the season," she chirped as his hopes came crashing down to the earth. Just his luck. Why the hell summer camp anyway when you could just leave him home in peace and let him hibernate the summer away? That's what vacation is for anyway; sleep, eat, gaming, repeat.

"Why don't you change into shorter sleeve cloths so I can take you to an assembly."

"They have assemblies in camp too?"

"Well duh. We have to welcome you guys and all," she said as she closed the door to give him privacy. Scowling and cursing under his breath he quickly poured his clothes onto the bed which smelled suspiciously like fish for some reason, snatched a clean shirt with the words "Gamer In The Making" splashed across and went out.

Unsurprisingly, he at first didn't know where the assembly was being held because the girl didn't give him any directions. However, he found out by asking a dark skin camp counsellor.

Luckily he was pointed to the right direction and he found himself looking at a sea of aggitated teenagers.

He couldn't blame them for their hatred of this assembly. He took stood against the wall instead of sitting like a true teen.

"Come on folks. Settle down and we can get this over with," the camp chief said as he took the stage. He was an old man who looked like he had seen his better days more than a century ago. Wait, make that centuries.

The teenagers finally got over being in here and decided to listen to what the camp counselor had to say.

"There is hidden power within all of you and you will unlock it...once you enter the depths of malevolent people's hearts.

"Are you cracked? Cuz you look cracked!" one guy shouted form the crowd and some of the campers let out some nervous laughter. But still, what a way to start the assembly of a month long summer camp.

He clapped his hands together. Suddenly, the door to the assembly was opened and some strange man with a skin tight yellow suit and mask pulled in a raging fire. The counselor himself walked off his podium and made his way to the fire.

"Well what are you waiting for folks? Do you need an invitation?" he said as he walked in. Hell yeah! Who the heck walks into a furnace like nobody's business? This is so not normal and definitely not part of an assembly for summer camp. "Oh man. How did you guys find out about this camp?"Austin moaned, thinking about his parents who were on their way to wherever they were bound to go.

"My cousin recommended this camp to me. After this s***, we won't be on good speaking terms," a boy who looked like Vanilla Ice said.

"Can this get any worse? We have a weird camp chief and a bunch of weirdoes here... hope it doesn't rub off me," Austin moaned to himself.

Something strange happened once Austin stopped making so much bickering.

He felt the ground rumbling before it yawned open and swallowed the whole lot of campers, sending them screaming and cursing down a tunnel.

One by one the campers faded from existence until Austin was the only camper still going down the tunnel.

He landed hard on his butt, cursing as he got up and dusted the dirt off his pants to be met with a pair of orange flaming eyes.

This was not a good day for him. He was scared.

"Well. I guess this is the part where I have to run or get burned to death right?" Austin muttered as he turned heel and dashed down the tunnel with the creature hot on his trail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you those who were happy enough with my first chapter to come back and read this second chapter.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

 **XXX**

This creature was beyond scary. It was like that part of Devil May Cry where he had to escape from a giant spider.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Austin yelled as he came to what normally happens in a movie; a dead end.

He turned around to see the monster waiting patiently before lunging at him.

"Damn it man! Give me some slack! I'm on vacation here!" he yelled as the monster slammed into the dirt wall behind him. He slammed into the dirt, spitting out earth as he did so.

Austin did the only sensible thing he could do and that was roll on the ground.

As he did so, something fell onto the ground. He snatched up the card, staring at it as his assailant charged.

As he looked around wildly, someone spoke. It didn't fill his head but he couldn't sense where it was coming from.

"Is this really how far you can go before your life ends?"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded as the voice chuckled.

"I am the mist that protects. You let me linger in your heart, but now you need me at my pinnacle strength."

"Can you speak english?" Austin muttered as the voice continued.

"You and I are unification. Awaken."

Austin returned to the grotesque face of the monster.

Somehow he felt like he had something to protect himself with as he raised his hand.

This was when an element came out of his hand that dealt a great amount of damage to the monster after him.

"Eat this!" he yelled as something formed in his hand and without looking at what it was, he hurled it at the monster.

The monster was not destroyed but flee from Austin in fear.

"Okay. What the heck just happened?" Austin muttered to himself as he heard someone yelling as they ran down the tunnel.

He ran as fast as he could to see who was yelling so loudly or crying in agony for help.

The guy he heard was surrounded by a fire lizard ready to chomp his head off.

"Whatever you are, help me." Austin pleaded.

"My name is Uga." Said the voice.

"Say what?' Austin muttered as he felt something stir within him.

This was electricity in his body from a force inside him.

"I am thou. And thou are me. I come from the seas of thine heart. I dwell in the darkness and am released when you need me most,' the voice boomed as he felt his body sing with electricity.

He felt rage for some reason even though he had more power than a normal person. Maybe it was because of how amoral he was before getting this power. He could win now but someone stronger could devour him.

"Get away from him!' Austin yelled as a huge figure emerged from within him.

The fire lizard, undaunted by the sight of a boy with something it had no clue about, leaped towards Austin to bite and then burn him.

"Wrong choice!" Austin yelled as his persona lashed out a whip of electricity and slammed it into the lizard, who sizzled before burning to a crisp. "Shit, this smells," Austin muttered as he covered his nose to block out the scent of burnt reptile.

The person he saved, the dark skin camp counselor he had no interaction with, approached him.

"Thanks man," she muttered as she stood up, wobbling a little as she pressed a hand against the wall. She nearly gagged as the stench of fried lizard reached her nose.

"Is that thing really dead?" She asked.

"Yes. Now we can eat it like fried chicken." Austin smiled.

"How can you say something so stupid in this kind of time?" she snapped as they heard some booms and shrieks coming from afar.

"I just don't see this as being something real so we don't have to worry about it." Austin told her. That wasn't true, but whatever made her happy was what he wanted to say.

"Well come on then! We have to get out of this place!" she said as she heard a chuckle sounding around the tunnel.

Austin was glad he could walk around with a girl in a place as spooky as this tunnel

"So whats your name and how did you end up in this mess?" he asked, seeing that there was nothing else to do but try to engage in a conversation before they were somewhat able to get out of this alive.

"My name is Tyrisa. I came to camp like most of us because my cousin recommended it to my parents and they thought it would be good for me."

"Hold the phone," Austin said. "My cousin said the same thing to my parents about this camp."

She held up hers and surprisingly it was still alive and they scrolled to the message.

The problem was Austin was reminded of the man with the tennis ball eyes. His instincts snatched his phone away and put it in his pocket.

"It's okay...that was only a clue as to how we could get out of this." Tyrisa said obviously very angry.

The message sounded formal except that it was too formal for someone to write to their own family and the contents made his skin crawl.

"We are all pawns in this for some kind of sick test. We are like Perseus trapped in the labyrinth but he sees us more as rats."

Tyrisa gulped as this information sinked in.

"So why us? We don't have anything particularly useful to offer right?" she asked.

"Maybe. But what other people can summon this?"

Austin concentrated really hard until his Persona Uga appeared before Tyrisa.

"Holy shit!" she gasped as she fell on her butt. Austin let his Persona hang around for a while before letting it go back in.

"I think you can unlock this power as well. As two people in this trap, we should work together. And if you unlock your Persona, we'll make room for it."

"Fine. If you know how to repeat the process it would be helpful," she muttered as she heard sounds of shrieks coming from nearby. "Well shit me," she muttered.

The one that appeared was a small little pixie. Uga was activated in Austin's body as it knew how dark they can be. The pixie started its attack going after Tyrisa.

"Damn it!" she shrieked as she turned to run before feeling herself get pinned to the ground.

"Zio!" Austin shouted in a voice of an action hero instead of his usual self.

A bolt of lighting shocked the pixie after Tyrisa.

"What the hell was that?!" she shrieked as the pixie got sizzled.

"My Persona. One part is me and the other is a visage of magic that can surprise these demons."

"Damn can I get one too?" she asked as she heard yelling.

"You have to unlock it through ways I don't even understand." He replied.

"Do you mean by getting yourself nearly killed several times?!" she yelled as a horde of pixies charged at them. She got into a fighting stance and started to punch at them.

"Nice stance," he said to her after witnessing her punch that pixie.

"Karate sure paid off this round!" she grinned as she continued to land punches at them. "No matter what hell you throw me into, I'm gonna punch my wait outta this!" she shrieked as she felt something grow within her.

Not only was something growing inside her but she could hear a voice talking to her about an evolution stirring inside her.

"Are you ready to embrace this power sleeping within you?" it whispered to her. "If its going to help us get out of here alive, then yes, bring it on!" she shouted.

"I am thou and thou art me. I come from the seas of thine heart. Call my name and I shall answer to thee," it said as she raised a fist. "Let's do this, Wrecker!' she yelled as a large form appeared behind her. It looked like All Might from Boku No Hero Academia due to the grin on its face as it release a punch that sent the enemies flying.

Austin noticed she got a more muscular Persona than his slender looking Persona. A part of him was happy she evolved but why did she have to look so cool doing it?

"Smash!" she screamed along with her Persona as they started to barrel through them, leaving Austin to waltz through a torrent of flying pixies. Can this day get any weirder?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy to finally post this chapter and that I can continue my collaboration with angelcarstairs. You have all been awesome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

 **XXX**

It got weird from someone who was weaker than him suddenly looking like a very powerful person.

"Damn that was a good way to get rid of stress," she muttered as she wiped her hands on her pants.

"Yeah..."

For some reason the battle didn't have any good effect on Austin.

"Do you think we should go looking for the others or try to find a way out? Not like there is much choice between the two anyway," Tyrisa asked.

"I say we look for others. It's the best option when you know how many are down here." Austin said.

"I don't think their all down here," Tyrisa said. "Maybe one more but I have a hunch this place has floors other people ran off to."

As they walked, they came to a doorway where they gaped at the scene below them. They were in a large beehive structure with roads leading to many doors on many floors. It would take a miracle to get everyone out alive. If they find them to begin with.

Austin stroked his chin while thinking and Tyrisa put her ear on the ground to listen for sounds.

"Does that really work?' He asked as she lifted a finger. "I hear something,' she said as he sighed. "Uh i can here it loud and clear too,' he said as he pointed in front.

They ran to where the sound was coming from and found the person who made the sound.

It was a guy around their age and he was busy trying to bat off what looked like super large killer bees.

Austin and Tyrisa stepped into the fray with punches hitting the bees.

Someone help me!' A guy shouted as he raced towards them. "Duck,' Austin yelled as his Persona zapped the bees.

Tyrisa used her strong Persona to put a bee and make it wriggle before collapsing.

"What are you people? Thor and Supergirl or something?' The guy demanded as he tried not to touch his zapped hair.

"No. I'm a camper named Austin and she's a diva named Tyrisa."

"Don't call me a diva." She said.

"Names Jack. Nice to meet you in hell people!" he said as he fist bumped them.

Austin liked the joke he made about the place they were in.

"Well haha as if that isn't obvious," Tyrisa said. "I just wonder how the hell we got into this mess," Jack muttered as they held out the phone for him to see. "Figures," he muttered as he saw the lame ass message that got them there.

"At least we are still together in one piece," Tyrisa said. "Now we need to wait until we hear footsteps or find the stairs to the next floor. I don't know how many people are still here, but we need to find an exit."

"Good point. Btw how the heck did you two get those awesome sidekicks?" Jack blurted.

"They're not sidekicks. They are an essence of us, an awakened state you too can unlock if you find the key to your heart." Austin felt like a crazy person explaining this.

"Man that was deep. Wonder how do I get one?" he asked as Tyrisa whacked him hard. "You might want to have your life taken a few times and live to tell the tale. That was how we got ours; dancing with death," she said as he gaped at her.

"That's so not good but it would be a good thing to have a strong tall figure fight for me when I need it."

"Well sure. Until then, lets go look for others," Austin said.

Austin was acting like a leader for the two campers.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Everyone got the same message as on the phone and somehow our parents were mad enough to believe it and send us straight here to be tested for our inner strengths. Man, this sounds like a video game gone wrong," Jack sighed as he folded his arms whilst leaning against the dirt wall behind him.

"You're right. The worst part is I haven't seen food in all time we've been fighting shinigami or looking for more campers to help." Austin said.

"Those don't look like Shinigami to me..." Tyrisa muttered, thinking of Ryuk from death note or Grell from Black Butler.

Austin could just punch a demon in the face right now. He had enough to worry about than not knowing what he was facing.

"Come on. We better get moving. Who knows what might happen if we stay in the same spot," Tyrisa said as the ground gave way under them.

Austin was the first to hold Tyrisa. When they started falling, he reached out and grabbed Jake's hand. He was trying to get his hand off of Austin's, but he was holding him tight.

"I'll never die around you crazy people!"

"Say's the one who decided to come to camp loony!" Tyrisa yelled. "Tell that to my folks!' he yelled back. Austin wanted to plug his ears.

He, Tyrisa, and Jake were going down the floor. Just when it looked like a long story fall to their death, a towering figure that looked like the camp owner reached out and grabbed them. He had a smile on his face that reminded Austin of what a curt man he thought he was.

"Yo kids," he said as he pulled them up. For an old man, he was pretty strong.

"Monster!" Tyrisa shouted at the thing that couldn't be human. "You brought us here!"

"No. I wanted you to escape but if I didn't take you to the lower floor he would do to you what he did to me and campers I once knew twenty-five years ago."

It was hard to trust a man who didn't cry when he was reminiscing about being around other people who died in what Austin assumed was a massacre. He believed him though.

"Where will you take us now?"

"For now somewhere safe. When we get there, I can tell you how to get out of here alive," he said as he started to make his way down the corridor.

Once again, Austin was in the hive feeling lost and confused. He had two people with him who also felt the same.

They managed to make their way to a room that could pass off as living quarters and they sat down on the sofa as the man sat opposite them in a chair.

Austin was sure this was some kind of illusion.

"Oh this is real alright. You're in a game where you have to risk your life. If you win, you gain a power you never dreamt of. If you fail, you die. Simple," he said.

"You're a twisted deranged man. What do you know about Persona's?"

"Well so you have gotten yours," he sneered as he stroked his beard. "Perhaps you're not so bad after all. I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't have figured it out until the moment they die," he said.

He was destroying everything a guardian of children should do. He was forcing them and not protecting them.

"Wait do you mean these Persona powers we have are what we have to get in order to live?" Tyrisa asked. "Bingo," the old man said.

"Then your pretty much saying I will die." Jack said.

"Well you either get it and use it to escape or you die. Its as simple as that so I suggest you get your quickly kiddo," he told Jack who gulped.

"That didn't help at all. My father is a preschool teacher and I'd rather help him with kids who cough on me on purpose. Try going there and imagine having a baby in your home."

"Well I've warned you. Your buddies here have already got their powers but what about you? Say they cannot protect you and you have to deal with those monsters on your own, you're dead meat," he sneered.

Jack turned around and grabbed his head. That comment was winding him and making him feel useless. Austin stood up for him.

"Jack is not a leech on this team, he is my right hand man."

"No one is useless in this situation, you got it! We need to stick together to stay alive. So don't listen to him, we need you, Jack!" Austin yelled as he formed his Persona.

The Persona reached out its hand for Jack. It wanted him to shake his hand as a way of forging a friendship. Jack shook Uga's hand.

"We're getting out of here," Austin said as they turned to leave. "Impressive Persona you have there," the old man said as they turned around. "Tell me, old man. What use to you have of bringing a bunch of campers to this hell with you?" he asked.

"It's a bus ticket for me when the real threat comes. I'll step aside because saving people is overrated. You always look out for number one."

Tch and here you are not making sense about having come out of this hell alive. If that was the case, why rain hell the same way it did on your with other people?' Austin said as he turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

angelcarstairs helped write and edit this chapter here. Today my dad said the hardest word for him to understand was the word Humility, said it repressed something about ones own shortcomings. He asked me which word to describe myself that came from the heart, I said Tenacious if you believe it or not. Can I make you readers try something for a second? Focus on your hearts and tell yourself which word defines who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

 **XXX**

The man disappeared from the hive the moment Austin, Tyrisa, and Jack walked to find the stairs to a higher level.

"Are we really going to die down here?' Jack whispered as he wringed his hands.

"My dad had a friend from a virtual airplane game who died. He weeps that he died young at the age of forty-seven. What is my age considered? They never say people less than twenty who aren't talented died too young." Tyrisa said.

"Come on. This isn't the time to get miserable," Austin muttered.

He was right. It felt like she was about to die every second here, the panic and stress she felt was astronomical.

"So all we have to do is to beat some bad guys and we get a power? Well how do we do that then?" Jack asked.

"Usually we listen and events turn up where we fight the bad guys." Austin said.

As if on cue, they heard a shriek as a huge slug entered the room.

Jack jumped at the sound of it while Tyrisa activated her Persona.

"Oh shit. I hate slugs," Jack groaned as he leapt to the side to avoid getting crushed by it.

"You want a Persona, come at it and fight it." Tyrisa said to him.

"Zio!" Austin shouted shooting lightning at the slug.

"What the hell did you say, bro?" he muttered as he tried to think of what was going on. As he watched the other two fight, images of his life passed in his mind. "Wait a minute, doesnt this only happen if you're about to die or something?" he thought as he watched himself getting beaten up. "Hey man. You're such a worthless punk who can't even stand up for himself, let alone others! One day you're really going to eat the dust," one guy grinned as he kicked at him

Jack wasn't worthless. He was a guy who was bullied but knew one day he would rise above them. He could feel it now, the awakening of his Persona.

"I won't let myself get defeated again. I came here to change and become a better person. I won't be weak any longer. Now that I have you guys, I'm not alone!" he yelled as he felt it awaken in him.

What came was a figure that looked like Austin's Persona. The difference was his was a Persona riding on a purple bear.

"I accept thee proposal, Grand Master!" Jack yelled as the person on the bear grinned, taking out a whip and lashing it at the slug.

The slug felt like a hole just went inside its body and that made it dissolve.

"Wow. So you finally overcome your inner demons eh?' Tyrisa said as she gave him a high five. Austin watched as they did so, wondering why they got theirs so early without having to face their fears.

He was very happy that Jack could now use a Persona though. He may become stronger than Austin soon.

"So this is a sort of a test to draw out people's inner strengths? Quite a sadistic way to do it but still, I feel awesome now!" Jack grinned as he gave his Persona a high five.

Austin, Tyrisa, and Jack went from standing around to looking for a way to get out of this hive.

Now that their trio have personas of their own. they just need to find the other and get out of there. Simple, eh?

Behind them, the wall was smashed by a demon with horns and a skull face. It was red and carried a ball with spikes connected to a chain.

"Let's get this party started!" Jack yelled as he called upon his Persona.

The bear part of the Persona growled at the oni. It lunged at the oni and swiped its claws at the red demons chest.

"Eat this!' Tyrisa yelled as she slammed a fist into it.

The oni stumbled backwards from the vicious punch it received.

"Hey that was my kill!" Jack yelled as the Oni charged at them.

He managed to knock the two of them back with a smack of its hands.

"Do you guys think this is a video game?' Austin groaned as both of them shouted punch lines.

"No. Both of you boys have brains that look like mushed shampoo if I ever listened to boys before." Tyrisa said.

Austin wondered if there was such a thing as a mushy brain because brains die when sides of them are eaten away from drugs or lose their brain power.

"Come on. More incoming!" Jack yelled as a hoard of those Oni like creatures surged in. Level 2 is over. Now its level 3!

Austin managed to evade a giant smack from one oni's club. After dodging, he summoned his Persona and Uga punched the creature with an electric punch.

"Ora ora ora!' Tyrisa yelled as she slammed her fists into the oni, her persona doing the same.

Austin was amazed at how well her combos were delivered.

We make a pretty good team, he thought to himself as they knocked their way through.

Austin even managed to defeat an oni that would have attacked Jack if he didn't use his Zio.

"Man, we are like the power rangers and their Zords or something," Jack grinned as they trooped down the corridor. They literally KOed all their enemies in less than five minutes.

Things here seemed to get a little too dark for him to consider them to be the Power Rangers.

"So now we have to go find the others? Speaking of which, we haven't even bumped into anyone since we found you Jack," Tyrisa pointed out. "Thats because this place is a maze!" he retorted.

For once, Austin agreed with Jack. No one steps foot in a big maze moving through it like it was a children's maze.

"Still, do you think we might have a way of locating people other than by their screams?' Jack asked.

Austin knew he didn't have any special powers that allowed him to sense when other Persona people were around.

"Besides, didn't he mention that everyone would be able to get Personas in the end? Also who even came out with that term?" Jack asked. Austin himself was unsure whether he came up with it or it just popped in his mind when it happened.

He was stumped and that question would have to stay in his mind and not come out until his adventure was close to its conclusion like a manga protagonist.

"Sheesh. How long have we been down here anyway? Don't tell me our folks are not worried about us being missing and all..." Tyrisa said.

"Let's not forget we were in camp before we came here." Jack said hitting his head from how stupid Tyrisa sounded.

"Come on let's just find a way to get out of here," Austin said when they felt the ground tremble beneath them for a few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

angelcarstairs helped me write and edit this chapter. I thought looking through the edited chapter it was the same chapter as an original chapter we wrote but rereading the story I see it isn't one of them. Well it was still hard work and took lots of time but it was worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

 **XXX**

The last time the ground moved, they saw something that felt like a hallucination.

"Woah am I seeing this right?' Jack gulped as a large eye opened beneath their feet.

"If you're not right about their being an eye under your feet, well we can have a good laugh about even when your right your wrong." Tyrisa said.

"Haha very funny,' Jack muttered before shrieking like a banshee.

Austin was there trying to zap the eye so it went away.

But before long it returned and transported them to some distorted dimension.

This was Austin's least favorite place to be. It was frightening and too big.

"Welcome to my realm, humans," something sneered as a pair of eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"We would be more humble to be in it if you weren't some scary eyeball," Jack said to the being of unknown species.

"Well you're not alone in this. You have been brought here to play a little game," the eyeballs said. If they could really speak...

A girl with red hair and earrings appeared nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Eh?! How the heck did you get here?" Jack blurted as he jumped back, well as much as he could jump back whilst he was floating in nothingness.

"You know this girl?" Tyrisa asked the boy with the anger on the team.

"How the heck did you guys get in here as well?" the girl blurted. "Come on guys. We need to focus," Austin said as Tyrisa snorted.

Austin was using all the power of his brain to think, but he felt like something was looming over him.

"This lady over here is about to face her worst fears. You have to help her get a hold on it or else she will die of madness. Simple,' the eyes said

Jack was beyond stressed when he was given a task like that. That didn't mean he wasn't sure he was the only one who could help her.

"Why are you people so desperate to kill us?!" Tyrisa shrieked as she did a midair tumble turn. "We just want to help you see your inner abilities," the voice said. "Well there are plenty of other ways to do that dude!" Jack yelled.

"Maybe. But we never said the thought of killing you wasn't a bit of a thrill to us. Did you ever see a movie where people are trapped inside a place where their brains and trust are put to the test where no one dies?"

'Do you really watch those kind of movies and still not get the clue?!" Jack yelled. Come on people, we need to get out of this shit!

Austin agreed with Jack. Getting out of this mess would require guidance from his Persona.

"Come on man. Help me get out of this mess," Austin whispered to himself as he felt it getting drawn out.

The Persona did the strangest thing. It made Austin walk forward and with every step it felt like Austin was speaking through it.

"I can gobble all the negative feelings inside you and fry them with Lightning."

"The hell do you mean by that and how is that suppose to be helpful?"

The Persona's aura charged faster from the energy it gained preparing for a battle.

"Hold your horses dude!" Jack yelled as Austin's persona emerged.

Austin took a step back from the seriousness of Jack's voice.

"Come on. Calm down," he thought to himself and slowly he felt the energy recede. "What the heck was that?" Tyrisa snapped. The situation was not making any progress.

It was up to Jack to make progress with the girl. She would be okay with him swooning her with unknown charms to get them out of this.

"Just don't panic,' he said. "How am i not suppose to panic?!' She snapped.

Jack didn't have an answer for that and just kept walking to the other girl.

"How are you even walking?" Jack muttered.

She stopped staring at what felt like a void and looked at Jack.

"Look at me," Austin said

The girl looked at Jack. Her first impression was he wasn't someone who could be any help to anyone.

She also looked at Austin. She had a bit of a feeling he was smart and handsome. She may be wrong. Who mattered was whoever helped her get out of this void.

"I..." she started to say when something flashed before her eyes. She gasped as she brought her hands to her throat, gasping for air.

Jack caught her and looked at her with his eyes that for some reason looked beautiful to her.

"Whats wrong?" he demanded as she gripped her head. She could see something flashing before her eyes as though she was about to die. "No please no. Please don't," she begged as the images became more vivid. Then the world around them turned dark. "Hey who turned off the lights?!" Tyrisa shouted.

The world may have turned dark but that didn't mean the world around them just disappeared from existence. It was like they were on the back of a giant worm. Jack could feel the girl he was with trembling who he comforted with his hand on her shoulder.

She had been transported back to the time when she had been bullied and was constantly locked up in cupboards in school for hours at a time. She remembered having to hide in one back home as well to avoid getting involved with her family squabbles despite hating the dark and cramped space. It was a reminder of how pathetic her life was.

Jack's life was pathetic in many ways but he has never been abused the way this poor girl was abused.

"No! No!" she shrieked as she smacked his arms away and tried to crawl somewhere else.

Jack didn't like it when someone ignored his help and tried to get away from him. He crawled after her.

"Calm down. This is just to provoke you. Don't let it get a grip on you," he said as she continued to scream. She was shaking badly and if he was not wrong she even had drool coming from her mouth and her eyes were rolling in their sockets.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," Jack said to her completely scared. "I'm not a doctor. I'm just trying to save you through saying nice things to you."

"I can't just wish these thoughts away dammit! Try to be in my shoes and see how it goes!' She snapped.

Jack was thinking 'oh my god she has angry issues towards me.'

"Hey girl! You want to live or are you ready to die?! We're young so we have to live!" Tyrisa shouted.

What Tyrisa said really snapped her out of what she feared and allowed her to move again.

"Shit why does this have to happen to me?" she whispered.

Austin and Jack were impressed that Tyrisa was the one who helped this girl move.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Tyrisa said. "How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Jack demanded.

"Well we can dawdle contemplating the best route for us humans, or we can get our Personas to help." Austin suggested.

"What the hell are they anyway?" the girl muttered.

"Persona's." Austin answered her. "Here they are like you only they give you power."

"So helpful. So how to I get one? The underground gift shop or something?" she asked.

Jack chuckled a little because to him that sounded a tinsy bit funny.

"No. You find a part of your heart that needs to change and change it."

"Hell tell me how the heck to get one and get the hell out of this mess!" she shrieked when she felt the air shaking around them. If that could ever happen.

"We can do one out of two of those things." Austin said. "We can get you out of here."

And like a god of the Persona's, an angelic looking shadow walked down a revolving staircase. On the top of the stairs was a door.

"Well damn it all," Jack said as he tried to run for the exit.

Tyrisa and Austin took their time making sure the worried girl walked up the revolving staircase.

"Can this camp get any weirder," she muttered as the stairs began to spin. "Holy now this is getting bad!" she yelled as they ran for it.

The girl without a Persona was speeding past Austin and Tyrisa. She was already where Jack was and still running strong.

"Sheesh can this game end already?' Austin groaned as they neared the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you angel and all those readers who come back to look at these chapters I make.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

XXX

"Wait up,' Tyrisa yelled. They were acting like a couple eloping to Hawaii. Don't ask why Hawaii.

Jack was thinking Tyrisa and Austin looked like a pair of old marry couple chasing after them.

"Sheesh. So we escaped from that place but this doesn't really look any better for some reason," Jack said. They seemed to have found themselves in a long hallway lined with mirrors and old school pictures.

Jack wondered what all this would be doing here in this labyrinth. He felt an itchy feeling in his head looking in one of those mirrors.

Just then one of the mirrors seemed to warp to show a sunny view on the other side, a small terrace on a lake with light shining around. Looked more like a dream than reality.

Austin wanted to get out of this place and go to the camp...then he wanted to escape from there and go back home where he would never go to a camp ever again.

"Damn it!" the girl shrieked as a hand dragged her into the mirror. The glass rippled a bit before becoming calm like water being parted by a rock. "You know we should find out her name by now!" Jack shouted as they made a dash after her.

"My name is Alyra. Alyra Gold. Thank you for getting me out of that hell," she shouted sarcastically.

"Well its not like we're out of the woods yet,' Jack said as they stared the too serene landscape.

This was the calm before a storm and no one knew it better than Austin.

"Care for some tea?" a shrill voice said as a man in a hat grinned at them from a table that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Austin was shocked but he did want to sip down that tea he was offered.

"Give me a break. We need to get out of here so excuse us," Tyrisa said when the man clicked his tongue. "Wrong answer," he grinned as he raised his top hat. Something shrieked as it exploded from it, dashing towards them.

Tyrisa was almost scratched by the claws of whatever was attacking them, but Austin stepped in and took the scratch for her.

"You moron!" she snapped as she produced her Persona, which slammed its fists together before flying towards the man.

The man was punched so hard he hit the wall which caused him to lose consciousness.

"Just who the heck is that guy?" Tyrisa muttered as Alyra gazed on. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "I... he reminds me of one of the made up characters I had in my mind and would turn to when I'm lonely," she said.

"For all we know this place is really your imagination, so that's not to say it wasn't him," Jack said.

"But he's so familiar..." Alyra whispered as the guy chuckled.

Austin tried his best to try jogging her memory so she could give him a time she met him or even who he was.

"Well Alyra, you are the one who created me in your mind and decided to chuck me out when you thought you found friends so here is a little payback," he jeered.

The payback came in the form of a slender and terrifying looking visage also known as a Persona standing above the man like a ghost haunting him, but it was really fighting for him.

"How the hell did he get a persona?" Jack yelled as it attacked them. "Well I may be a figment too her imagination but I am human in a way," he sneered.

Alyra had it with this nonsense world with all these weird creatures and Persona's. She activated her Persona and it delivered a right knuckle sandwich.

Her Persona looked like a creature from the Alice in Wonderland series. Actually it looked like the Mad Hatter with boxing gloves.

That was both awesome and very funny at the same time to Jack.

"Shut up!" she shrieked as her Persona slammed its fists into her imaginary friend, who got socked in the face.

The boys were really happy they got to stay and watch that gruesome punch.

"Now this makes things a whole lot better," Austin muttered as she pummelled away at the poor guy. "I... have... had... a... really... sucky... day!" she shrieked as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I give up. That's what you want me to do, surrender and say you are the most powerful and most ferocious girl I live with?"

She didn't reply to that but instead she wrapped her arms around him, making him stare at her in shock before he smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving you after you've been with me for so long. Forgive me," she whispered as he smiled. "Well, at least we met once more," she said as he started to fade.

"Why? Why after all this time you came back to haunt me?" Alyra whispered as her Persona blinked away from existence.

"Oh will you guys just end this so we can get out of here already?" Tyrisa snapped as she cracked her knuckles.

Alyra took a deep breath trying to be calm about what she would do next. She had her Persona smash through the ceiling.

"I didn't know there was a ceiling to begin with," Austin muttered as their Persona's lifted through it to find themselves back in a dirt tunnel.

The problem with the dungeon was it smelled and their hands felt dirty moving through it.

"Oh come on man! I just want to sleep now! What time is it anyway?" Jack whined before Tyrisa smacks him hard across the back.

Jack got the impression that begging to sleep was not a good sign of friendship through their endeavors.

"Maybe we should take turns to rest a bit. Me and Jack take the first watch. You two try to rest up," he said. The girls didn't complain as they sank into the dirt and despite not showing any signs of tiredness they nodded off not long after.

This opened up the possibility for Austin and Jack to open up and be goody friends. Jack was capable of being honest to Austin.

"You were the first one to unlock a Persona?"

"Yeah. It was around the time I met Tyrisa. I don't know what happened but I heard this weird voice calling for me and I just accepted the offer," he mumbled.

"I also heard the call, I also hear something telling me you and Tyrisa like each other. Your like characters from a teen fantasy movie."

"Yeah... I wonder if that was supposed to be a compliment," Austin muttered as he stared at the dirt ceiling. What would he give to have a warm shower now...

Jack heard something which was good. If he heard something heading this way, it wasn't meant to go after him.

"So... what was your deepest fear that you managed to solve when you got your Persona?" Jack asked.

"I was chased by one of those underworld things that wanted to eat me. It chased me to a stone wall but unlocking the powers of my Persona saved me.

"So metaphoric," Jack muttered as he leaned against the wall. He let out a sigh as he stared above them. "Although I would normally kill to get into this situation, now knowing that our lives are at stake doesn't make it too exciting," he said.

"I hear you, brother." Austin said to the funny boy.

Both boys just continued to chat until they felt like it was time to wake up the girls. They didn't exactly have a watch to verify the time.

Jack managed to wake Alyra and Austin woke Tyrisa. She awoke with the cold demeanor she has, pushing Austin's cheeks so he move.

"Don't you dare try to warm yourself by sleeping where I slept."

"Come on," he muttered as he lay on the ground, falling asleep not long after.

He could still hear words from what they were saying. He wondered if these girls could do the same with how Jack and Austin talked to each other.

"What do you think of our situation now?" Alyra asked Tyrisa.

"I think if we were back at that camp than we would be done with camp week. We now have to atone to lots of campers who dispute talking to me and would only have fun without me."

"Come on don't be so negative," Alyra frowned as she leaned against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest. "I thought I might be able to meet new people if I came here and well, that did happen to a certain extent," she said

Tyrisa met people and they were braver than they looked. She also met a boy, someone she could only dream would be so cool in real life.

Alyra felt that even though they were in a living hell at that moment, if it managed to bring them lifelong allies, this was all worth it.

This waiting was quiet and it was the most peaceful moment through this hell. One could almost say that their problems were over and all the monsters were killed, but that was as likely as animals ruling the world.

After their short break, they made their way to survey the area and came across something unexpected; an underground cavern with a lake.

Jack rushed to the lake because he was thirsty. Austin and Tyrisa chased after him while Alyrisa took out all of her things and took her top off exposing her pink bra.

"Hey don't just jump into the water! Who knows what might be in there!" Austin yelled as Alyra cannon-balled into the water, spraying some onto them. Jack didn't care about getting drenched as he scooped some water to his lips before stripping and jumping in after Alyra.

Tyrisa and Austin felt like an old married couple watching their kids go nuts in the pool.

"Come on in! The water is great!" Alyra shouted. "Give me a break! No way I'm walking around drenched from this," Tyrisa snarled.

Austin had a wicked idea. He grabbed Tyrisa's top and pulled it off. Her bra was green.

"You disgusting perv!" she yelled as she slapped him hard across the face. Twice.

Austin took off his shirt and stripped down to his underwear. He finally rushed in and jumped in the water. Tyrisa, still deciding between fun or anger, stripped down to her underwear as she became the last member to jump in.

For a moment all of them were busy having fun and getting themselves cleaned up. But as it usually goes, something bad happens. Duh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you angel and I will support you in the story you are writing on your profile for My Hero Academia.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

XXX

This time it was a monster freezing the water. It started with the four shivering. They had an aptitude that helped them escape the freezing water before they turned into ice cubes.

"Fantastic. Now we're going to die stark naked? Hell not," Austin growled as he produced his Persona.

He couldn't use the full potential of his Persona while he was in the water.

"Oh shit,' he groaned as all of them ran for the shoreline

Now Jack and Tyrisa had their Persona's activated.

"This is what happens when you mess with bath time!' Jack yelled as his persona hurled an attack at the monster only to fail miserably.

The monster moved its arms before creating an icy mist towards Jack. Austin protected him by using a thunder attack as a barrier.

"Dude you know what happens when you use electricity whilst we're wet!" Jack yelled as they dashed away to avoid getting electrocuted.

"No, when we were wet we get electrocuted." Austin retorted to his only male friend.

Jack looked around and wondered what helped them get dry.

Alyra's Persona had blown them dry with her Persona powers, grinning as she pulled on her clothes.

Tyrisa's Persona was the next one on the attack.

"Let's do this!" she yelled as her Persona slammed a fist into the monster's jaw.

The monster felt like its jaw was dislocated from the punch.

It hissed and attacked them, its jaws wide opened as it lunged at them.

Jack used his Persona to protect his friends from its teeth.

Alyra's persona produced a sycthe and slashed its head. It roared as its head plopped into the water, turning it into a chemical green.

Austin approached the green chemical trying to see if the battle was really over.

When the monster's head bobbed on the waves he gave them a shout telling them it was over. Problem was, no they no longer have a source of water to drink or shower.

"If we don't find another floor with a water source...anyone ever hear about why most people die in caves?"

Austin got no one to ask him what he was talking about.

"Never mind that. We have to find our way out of here quickly," Tyrisa said as everyone got dressed.

Austin walked with Tyrisa and Jack walked with Alyra side by side. It was best they were walking in a square.

After their little time of fun, they found themselves back to survival mode, searching for anyone who might be down there with them.

The last few hours were stressful when no one else was found. Maybe they found everyone on their floor.

"How about we try to get to the next floor? Maybe we can smash our way through it Hulk style?" Jack grinned as Austin face palmed himself. "Whatever," he groaned. They were out of options anyway.

The first thing Jack and Austin did was activate their Personas for their plan to work.

"Bring them on," Austin said as Jack and his Persona made a tunnel for them through the roof.

Tyrisa was like a grateful cheerleader seeing Austin make a path for her.

Once they made through the hole, they looked around, searching for any signs of human life.

There was no signs of life except an object dropping on the floor.

"Shit! Drop!" Tyrisa yelled as it exploded, sending a wave of what looked like bats out of it. It was like a Pokeball going wild.

Austin had instincts to stay by her side so this thing didn't hurt Tyrisa.

Alyra and Jack on the other hand just summoned their Personas and tried to bat the things out of the way.

Since they were on a higher floor, the battle was harder for the untrained teens.

"Oh damn," Austin growled, wishing he knew how to use Chidori. Looks like his Persona was having the same idea. "Really?' he asked as the Persona nodded. "Then lets do it!"

He summoned a ball of electricity from his hand as his Persona materialized fully.

"Chidori!" he yelled as the Persona slammed its fist through the cloud, scattering the bats around as they shrieked. They grew into a bigger ball, forming a tornado of bats.

Austin wasn't scared. He was a little annoyed but he faced tougher threats before.

"Come on! Let's do this," Tyrisa yelled as she and her Persona got ready their attack. Now is the time to shine with ultimate combos!

Austin and Tyrisa prepared to use their ultimate moves at the right time.

"Fire!" Austin yelled as they released their attacks. Tyrisa's Persona released a series of kicks and punches at the swarm while Austin fired a stream of electricity at it.

This was them overcoming the monsters in this world and looking ahead for some kind of hope.

"Yeah we rock so bad!" Alyra grinned as the cloud exploded to dust in front of them. So far they have faced off these minor setbacks but they haven't faced anything too crazy so far.

Jack was actually smiling after the swarm was annihilated.

"Damn we are doing good," he grinned. Austin thought how things would normally turn for the worse in the movies. He prayed he was wrong about that.

It was a good thing for him this wasn't a movie as no other monsters showed up to hurt him.

That was what he thought until they came to what looked like an underground prison.

There was this scary feeling entering the prison and feeling the dark miasma.

"Shit this is a really bad idea," Jack mumbled as the row of torches lit up by themselves.

He was fully aware they only do that because something was using stealth.

"Welcome to my humble home," a shrouded creature croaked as it emerged from the shadows. The girls squeaked and Austin felt goosebumps rise on his skin. "What do you want?" he asked as the figure sneered, showing rows of shark teeth. "If you want to save your fellow humans, one of you must move forward. Win and you save them. Lose and everyone dies. Simple," he said.

Austin looked at the bloodthirsty eyes of the shrouded creature. It was like a fantasy novel seeing a creatures eyes in the dark but not their Apperance.

"You have heart and strength."

"Well don't I," Austin muttered as the creature spread its arms, "We have our champion here."

Tyrisa rolled her eyes at how macho Austin pretended to be.

"Step right up," the creature said as Austin stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he wondered what would happen.

Then there were the ever so startling lights flash where he ended up in a room with walls that had eyes and a minotaur looking creature.

"Am I suppose to fight this thing?" Austin asked the room because someone in it should answer him.

"No. The champion has to remember the eyes of their friends and hit them on the wall. The minotaur here is you giving me a handicap for the start since you agreed and every time you punch the wrong eyes...I will send in more."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Austin groaned as he heard the others shout out.

"It means you get to use your Persona and I get to arrange the rules where the game is hard but not unfair. The clock starts now. Minotaur, attack!"

The Minotaur roared as it charged, leaving Austin a fraction of a second to summon his Persona which managed to stop him from getting knocked back, although he did feel the pain of having to block the monster.

The minotaur used a unique ability not found in any of the fiction about it, it stuck out its tongue and elongated its tongue to hurt Austin.

Austin managed to use a trusty electric move to fend off the tongue before it touched him. That would have been gross.

His Persona produced a sword and sliced the creature into two, electricity crackling as it did so.

"Congratulations." That sinister voice echoed through the room. "You've defeated my monster, but there's more of them if you don't punch three pairs of the right eyes."

"Oh shut up already," a girl piped up as she emerged form the shadows, a lasso in hand as it whipped around the creature and snapped him in half. She grinned as she did a little curtsy. "I have been sent by my master Igor to check up on things. Looks like everything is going way too slow than we had expected."

Austin didn't know if he should trust her which seemed kind of redundant because she saved him through this twisted creatures ordeal.

"My name is Anna and I serve the Grand Master Igor. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," she grinned as she produced a huge book in her hands.

Austin was greeted by his three friends the moment Anna summoned that book.

"Ok what the heck just happened?" Tyrisa demanded as the small girl opened the book.

"My master Igor has been watching your progress and decided you were better off if I showed up to help you with one area."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked as the book began to glow.

"I really don't want to say what it's name is. Can we just call it the Student Seizing Handbook? It helps me teleport people I can trust out of pickles and knows all your abilities and talents."

With that a row of cards appeared above the book, their pictures on them as Anna read through them.

Reading those cards somehow made the tattoo on Austin's body glow. It was best not to question why it glowed.

"Wait what the hell?!" he shouted. He didnt even know he had a tattoo.

"Cards weren't working and tattoos seem to be what you kids want to have." Anna said.

"Well it kinda looks cool," Jack pointed out as he showed the tattoo he had on his hand. Everyone lifted their hands, symbols flashing on them in bright red.

"Glad your all okay with those tattoos. It will feel a little less like I'm not your friend and you're all doing my masters will."

"Whatever. Just get the point of why the heck we got dumped here because we got landed into a summer camp," Alyra snapped.

"Well, this was all to find allies for Austin. We mostly pick one young male teen to help fight shinigami and a very powerful monster that wants to destroy the world. The camp counselor doesn't work for us. The magic he used to send you here he's going to use again to feed his dark master."

It sounded nefarious and yet dumb at the same time.

"This sounds like a whole, load of bullshit. How are we suppose to trust that you're not the one behind all of this?" Alyra asked.

"I saved your lives. You really think dumb-dumb would figure out how to beat that creature trap?"

"Fine you got a point," Jack said as she closed the book. "I have seen your strengths and weaknesses. Now is how to use them to your advantage," she said.

That was a very good point. What did they know about their strengths and weaknesses?

"You guys pack a punch but not so for defences," Anna pointed out.

Tyrisa and Alyrisa nodded their heads knowing it was their weakness.

"Anyway, since you guys are the only ones who made it, I guess it isn't too bad since its all going to plan."

They were feeling like they were in a horror movie witnessing a massacre but they didn't know anything about the other campers.

"Come on. Don't tell me a hundred camper are dead out there?" Jack said, trying to hide the fear in his voice as Anna slammed her book. "They may be. They may not."

Jack didn't know if he should sigh in relief or be terrified of how many people have died. He still felt like he was never going to see those people again.

"Come on. They're just out of the game for this one. You guys are the finalists so look alive!"

Austin didn't like what she said to them. Being the finalists was a big stab through their chests.

"So I'm just here to make sure you guys get the gist of whats happening. If you guys make it out of here alive, your fellow campers will be returned to you unscathed. If one of you dies, game over."

"I don't want to sound like I'm making an empty promise to you all, but I won't let any of you die on my watch." Austin said looking at his friends before looking at Anna. "We all know the direction to move so let's get out of here."

"Good luck," Anna said as she bowed to before vanishing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter of the Persona fanfiction. angel was happy that Persona was being continued again. And you fans made it all work.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

XXX

The four of them had a few more questions for Anna such as if she could tell them if their parents knew they were gone, but right now they should head towards the exit.

"Where exactly is the exit?" Jack mused as they wandered through the corridor. The prison turned out to be empty so they were slightly glad they had no need to tell people that someone had died.

Austin and them though still didn't know where the exit was. He wondered if maybe he would get a better direction if his Persona helped him look for it.

His Persona closed tis eyes as it tried to detect where they were. Its hand pointed to the right leading to a dark corridor before it disappeared. Austin was starting to feel that using a Person took a toll on his body as he felt quite tired after using it.

Tyrisa noticed that he wasn't standing up like his usual self right now. The best she could do though was comfort him with her warm hand on his chin.

"Leave me be," he muttered as he let himself up and lead the group to the exit.

"I'm not leaving you be. You are my favorite person in this whole hellhole."

This is just getting a little weird...

There was a distraction from it when Alyra did jumping jacks followed by pointing in the direction of a dark corridor.

"Please tell me thats not what I think it is."

Austin and Tyrisa ran to the corridor Alyra where she was standing.

"Wow," Tyrisa muttered as they stared at a giant arena below them. It reminded Austin of the battle the Jedi had on Genosis in Star Wars.

Something told Austin he should be careful not to summon any entity that would have him do battle in that arena.

"Welcome welcome to the battle of the fates!' a voice boomed as the camp chief walked out of a balcony that was across them.

This was where the four of them got angry.

"You think we're animals that are supposed to be caged ups and fight each other for sport? What is this, a game of the fates?"

The camp counselor couldn't help but smile as he gave them a very inhuman answer. "Yes."

"You're here to battle for your lives." Damn this was going somewhere bad.

Jack rushed towards him with his Stand activated. He didn't think, he just wished so hard for freedom that his action was violence.

He got out his Persona, getting into a fighting stance. His Persona roared as it formed a sword in his hand.

Jack didn't expect a sword to come out. One precise swing of it and he could die.

"Oh your persona is taking charge eh?" the camp chief wheezed.

Jack was sweating all over his skin when the camp counselor said that.

"Bring it on. I'm not scared."

The first attack that failed was Tyrisa jumping in trying to hurt the camp counselor where the scabbard of his weapon knocked her into the wall.

"Where did he even get that from?" Alyra hissed as her Person produced its scythe and proceeded to charge upwards.

She swung her blade two times and it seemed like she was hitting a ghost, but it was really his sword.

"Stupid girl," he growled as he slammed his blade the Persona. Alyra screamed as some blood flowed from her shirt.

So far Jack, Tyrisa, and Alyra all failed to defeat the camp counselor. The answer could be why their failing is they didn't work together.

"Come on. Let's do this!" Jack yelled as his Persona came towards Austin's. Both of them linked hands.

The camp counselor had no idea how to act at that moment. He could tell though things wouldn't be good.

"Let's do this!" Jack yelled as his Persona combined weapons with Jack's, creating a large ball of electricity which he slung like a slingshot.

The camp counselor tried to deflect their attack just by raising his sword to it.

He failed and was blasted into the wall. The balcony gave way and he was sent crashing into the ground.

Jack and Austin did the bro thing of pumping fists after sending their bad camp counselor through the ground.

"Stupid children," he snarled. He looked pretty battered and they wished he would just stay down.

Not only were Austin and Jack still rebelling against him, Tyrisa and Alyra were standing next to them.

"We're going home right after we kick your ass," Tyrisa snarled as her Persona slammed its fists against each other.

The counselor remembered how weak Tyrisa was in their battle. He steadied his Persona to go after her first.

"Bring it on," he grinned as his Persona appeared behind him.

She made the first move kicking the ground with her feet. He jumped up and slashed his sword at her.

She blocked it with her fists as Jack and Alyra did a combo together, their weapons slamming into him.

He felt like his body was being broken by the fierce punches their Personas delivered.

"That's for making us stay here!" Tyrisa yelled as she sucker punched his face.

The camp counselor was given a taste of what Tyrisa felt when he punched her the same way.

She flew across the arena to slam into the wall. She spat out blood as she sank into the ground, the others screaming for her.

"This just isn't your day my dear Tyrisa." The camp counselor smirked.

"Not today for you either," Jack snarled as his Persona grabbed a column from the ground and whacked him across the arena with it. Alyra proceeded to use her Persona's chains and wrap him around it where Austin shocked him with lighting.

The camp counselor was defeated from the burns and lacerations digging deep within his arms.

"Its over. Now tell us how to get out of here," Austin snarled as his Persona pointed its sword at the camp chief's throat.

"The way out is past the door I was standing on. I'm sure you four remember where that is."

"This is too simple to be true."

The camp counselor looked at them with a gleaming smile in his teeth. "I have nothing left to lie about."

"Then tell us why the heck you started the damn camp and dragged us into this hell. What did you managed to accomplish from all of this?!"

"Persona's. Thrills. Introducing you young kids to dark creatures because soon you will be in an apocalypse with them. No, that only happens in the other world. Well either way you grew more fighting for survival and you saved all the other campers."

"What the heck do you mean?"

"I mean we live in a world you have entities that fight for you and in another we live in an apocalyptic world where we fight those things with exactly those things. I mistook one world for the other."

"Shit you're not making any sense man!"

"Forget it! Persona's are cool and so is fighting so if I was a game maker I would make teenagers fight these demons and see what accomplishes they make. Just leave and let me be in my place of sorrow, my own labryinth."

The kids prepared to walk back to the entrance where they found the teacher. Austin just wanted to ask one more question.

"But what about-"

"I said leave me alone in here and let me think about our two worlds!"

Austin turned to the rest of the group, who were starting to wonder if they should drag him back with them anyways.

"He doesn't deserve to get what he wants from us." Jack argued.

That was all the excuse they needed to pull him up and drag him away.

Before he could answer, Jack's Persona smacked him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

"What? Who here wanted to hear another word that came out of this guy's mouth?" Jack asked his friends.

They walked to the entrance and Austin thought of how their journey would finally end. He looked at his Persona and he smiled as he fist bumped him. "Thanks for all the support buddy. I'll miss kicking ass with you," he grinned as the Persona nodded.

Austin looked at the bright shinning light and then back to where his Persona was. He found out however there was no more Persona.

"Shit I will miss them," Alyra said as she bid goodbye to her Persona. Jack and Tyrisa were saying their farewells as well.

They went from the labyrinth back to the camp where the many campers were cheering for their return.

"Wow what's with this fanfare?" Austin wondered aloud as they deposited an unconscious camp chief onto the ground.

"You four are the heroes of this camp," one of the students with the Asian descent and buzz cut hair said to Austin.

"Hehe it ain't a big deal,' Jack grinned as Tyrisa elbowed him in the ribs.

Austin and Tyrisa were the only ones smiling who stopped because their hands touched for a second and that was where their blood started rushing.

"Sorry," Austin muttered as Tyrisa grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, making everyone whoop with cheers.

"Maybe we can do that." Jack said to Alyra who gave him a scary face.

"Not quite there yet. Keep trying though and don't act like anyone but yourself." Alyra told him

"Want to hang out after this? I mean, I guess camp's out early for us anyway."

She nodded her head with an enigmatic smile on her face.

They clasped their hands together and let Austin and Tyrisa have their moment.

Anna wasn't there but with the help of her master Igor she could see how the happiness of the campers played out.

"I think I'm gonna barf." She admitted

"Man I can't believe we made it back as heroes!" Austin grinned as he wrapped an arm around the others.

They smiled all together, one big happy team.

Camp went on surprisingly but now all of them felt at least they found some friends so they enjoyed it to the last day. As they stood at the gate on the last day, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, sad but reassured that one day fate would bring them together again.


End file.
